Errors in manufacturing processes, such as in aircraft engine manufacturing processes, can result in increasing costs, as well as delivery and production delays. Errors can also occur in other types of processes such as in industrial, financial, design, assembly, and transactional processes. The term xe2x80x9cerrorxe2x80x9d refers to performance of an undesirable or incorrect action, or a misinterpretation of instructions essential to correct execution of an action. Errors occur, for example, due to special cause events which are difficult to address by reducing normal process variation.
Error proofing methodologies typically are utilized to reduce scrap and rework. Such methodologies typically focus on a step or point in the process to eliminate errors at that step or point and do not look at removing errors by process razing, substituting a different process, eliminating the process step, or simplifying the process step.
In one embodiment, the method includes the steps of identifying a process responsible for at least one error, process mapping the identified process, identifying at least one step in the identified process at which scrap and/or nonconformances occurred, and razing the identified process. The step of razing, in the one embodiment, is performed by determining whether a plurality of errors occurred throughout the identified process, and if a plurality of errors are identified throughout the identified process, determining whether a different process can be substituted for the identified process, and if the different process can be substituted for the identified process, then substituting the different process for the identified process.
If the different process cannot be substituted for the identified process, then the process further includes performing the steps of determining whether the identified step can be eliminated, and if the step can be eliminated, then eliminating the step. If the step cannot be eliminated, then the process further includes performing the steps of determining whether the identified step can be simplified, and if the step can be simplified, then simplifying the step.
After razing the process, the razed process is error proofed, and then the error proofed razed process is analyzed to verify that scrap and/or nonconformance has been reduced. The above described error proofing methodology facilitates reducing opportunities for errors, and therefore facilitates improving flow of material or information through a process. In addition, such an approach frequently reduces cycle times.